


Need

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: "I need you" Three powerful words that reached Gabriel even when he was most trapped. Giving him the power to wake, and the chance to reflect on what could be, with Sam Winchester.





	Need

It wasn’t that he wanted to stay closed up, that he wished to hide behind what had happened. Perhaps he did though. It had hurt too much, restoring his grace was not easy. Not after so long of being slowly used, fed upon. 

Soft hands. Softer words. Desperate words.

Need.

“I need you.” 

Three words. 

Three words that made something wake inside of him. Gabriel knew he was stronger than this, stronger than any of them. He was an archangel. And for some reason, he’d become worthy of real affection from a human being. He didn’t know why, how he’d come to deserve Sam Winchester. The power behind his words was undeniable though. The words made him tingle, reminded him that there was more to life than he’d have running away again. Sam’s clear surprise at him finally speaking had been rewarding in it’s own way. The way the younger Winchester had moved back to his side. And for now, didn’t seem to want to leave.Now that he was healing, awake, he didn’t want to be alone. Being alone let him slip backwards, into his mind, focusing on the pain. Healing was not fun. It hurt almost as much as earning the wounds in the first place. 

Sam had fallen asleep next to him. Stretched out in the space next to Gabriel, one arm over his head on the pillow, the other flopped next to him. The tall human was on his stomach, and Gabriel found himself slowly tracing his eyes over the expanse of his flannel covered back, down over the jean covered curve of his ass, down those long legs to his stockinged feet. The only thing the Winchester had done before laying down was kick his shoes off.

A sigh left the archangel. He worked his jaw a moment, careful of the healing cuts. Then he turned his body and slowly reached out to rest his hand against Sam’s back. His fingers spreading out slowly. The Winchester didn’t even flinch. Didn’t stir. Something tingled inside of him, that he had this level of trust from Sam, after everything. He’d done a lot of…things to these brothers. He didn’t deserve their trust, or their willingness to help him be safe and heal. He’d tried to force them into things they hadn’t wanted, he’d twisted so much around them. Yet here he was, sitting next to Sam Winchester as the man slept. Touching his back, feeling him breath, the faintest impression of his heartbeat against his skin. He sighed softly, a faint thing, his lips parted quietly. “I need you too Sam” He whispered softly now, not even the hint of a joke in his voice, only seriousness. “But I’d never ask that of you” He paused for a moment or two. “To give yourself to me.” He didn’t think the human would hear, after all, he was asleep. It felt good to say it though. To let himself admit to his attachment to the man. “But I do need you.”

“I’m here.” Sam’s voice was muffled and sleep soft. Gabriel froze, his fingers still on his back, he wasn’t sure if he should pull away, or allow himself to continue touching. “I won’t go anywhere Gabe…” Sam shifted a little, not rolling over, but adjusting his head, one eye searching for his face. “I meant it. What I said.” The three words that had broken through, had brought Gabriel back out of his mind. The three words that had him staring at him in fascination. 

“I couldn’t possibly deserve it.” Gabriel started quietly now. He was immediately silent though as Sam did roll a little this time, onto his side, but not out of reach. Gabriel’s hand had slid across the fabric as Sam moved, settling against his warm side. Then the human’s free arm raised up, one finger lightly pressing across Gabriel’s lips, as if Sam was afraid he’d try to say anything else. To ruin the moment.

“We didn’t go through all this just to get revenge for some, tricks.” Sam said quietly now, his voice a little low and sleepy. “You had a purpose behind what you did, even if it was questionable.” Sam sighed and his finger dropped away after a moment, his hand slowly sinking back onto the bed. He looked so comfortable, so relaxed. “Lay down Gabriel. I know you don’t need to sleep, but your body is healing, and you need rest.” 

“I am resting. But….” Gabriel watched him a little more. Sam was quiet and then he shifted again, wiggling around and holding his arm up. He didn’t know if Sam meant it as a comfort, or because of something else. His heart thudded though, a little hard for a moment. Surprise washing through him, that Sam would want to comfort him further.

“Come here Gabriel.” He whispered now. “Please. I’ll protect you.”

It sounded so silly, that he was, to be protected by humans. Him, an archangel with, power beyond anything they could have. Sam’s arm, his chest looked so inviting though. Slowly he let himself settle onto the bed. Stretching out and shifting closer to Sam. The human didn’t even seem to mind that really, he could be cleaner, still wearing the dirty things he’d been found in. He curled carefully into the warmth of Sam’s arm, felt the weight of it settle around him. His own hand slowly slid back to once again splay against Sam’s back. He could rest his head against the man’s chest now, hear his heart thump steadily, comforting. His eyes closed, he felt Sam’s head shift and, there was a press against his hair. “Rest.” The soft word came again. “Rest, and heal. I’ve got you.”

When he was healed again he’d protect this man. He’d do everything he could to repay Sam Winchester for his unbidden, free love. A flicker of warmth built in Gabriel’s chest. It wasn’t a home, not for him, not yet. Maybe it could be.


End file.
